Power electronics devices, such as power diodes, power MOSFETs, IGBTs and the like, are utilized in high-current switching applications. For example, an inverter/converter circuit of an electric or hybrid-electric vehicle may utilize such power electronics devices to drive an electric motor to propel a vehicle. Because of the high-current, high-switching demands of the circuit, these power electronics devices may generate significant heat. Accordingly, the power electronics devices may be coupled to an insulated metalized substrate, such as active metal brazed, direct bonded copper, or direct bonded aluminum substrates, to aid in thermal management. The power electronics devices are typically mounted in a two-dimensional package, meaning that each power electronics device of the package is positioned on the same surface of the insulated metalized substrate. Control circuitry is provided on a separate printed circuit board and is connected to the power electronics devices by multiple wire bond or ribbon bond connections.
However, two-dimensional power electronics device package design requires a large package footprint, and requires extra components separate from the package, such as the control printed circuit board and wire bond or ribbon bond connections. Additionally, the further the control circuit is from the power electronics devices, the more electrical noise that may be created due to the high-frequency, high-current nature of such high power circuits.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative power electronics packages that reduce the package footprint and components.